A Mixture of Everyone
by bushytail
Summary: What happens when all the people fight? Who will win? Good or Evil? Read to find out. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. And if I did would I be writing fan fiction?

All Good Vs. All Bad

"Man I wish there were three musketeers' bars here" Luffy thought aloud. "There were Luffy, but you ate them all." came the reply from the former bounty hunter Zolo. "Oh yeah, I remember now. So when do we get to Arlong's Park?" and before Luffy could say any more Usopp joined the conversation. "Are you crazy, Arlong's Park?" "20 minutes" Nami the navigator said calmly.

Meanwhile In the Kitchen

"No I'm better crap geezer!" "Shut up baby eggplant" Crap geezer" "Baby eggplant"…BAM. "You kick like a girl crap geezer…never mind!"

Arlong's Park

"So Red-Haired Shanks has joined with Luffy the rubber pirate. What do you think of that Gin?" Said Krieg "Amazing sir, but how do you know that." The reply from Gin. "The newspaper Gin." "Oh sorry sir."

Back at Luffy's Ship

"Here we are, Arlongs Park. Wait Luffy I've heard that Don Krieg, Buggy the Clown, and Lady Alvida have teamed up with Arlong." Nami said calmly while reading the newspaper. "Just to tell you, oh I almost forgot the Navy joined them too." "WHAT? Are you crazy? I'm not going," Usopp was screaming but when he said he wasn't going his nose was growing like Pinocchio's does. "Yeah! Let's go!" Luffy said and was already half way there. "Better go save him," and off went Zolo. "I hope there's good cookware there Oh well, let's go," Sanji's off. "Wait up baby eggplant" Chef Zeff is in action too now. "Don't leave me her guys!" There goes Usopp. "Hold down the fort Nami!" Shanks is going to the party. "Going for the treasure," Nami reminded herself and went to Arlongs Park.

A/N: Here's the first chappie! Hope you enjoy it. It's also my first fanfic. Review and Constructive critism are appreciated.


	2. A Brother Appears

A Brother Appears

At Arlong's Park Luffy's crew was at the gate deciding to either break in and attack or wait until the other guys noticed them.

Coco Village

A mysterious person sprints through Coco village to find his brother.

Luffy's Crew

Arlong's Park

"Hey guys let's go in!" Luffy shouted. "Be quiet Luffy, they're going to hear us!" Usopp shouted even louder. "Shut up numbskulls. I hear someone coming," Zolo said. The mysterious person appears. "Chase!" Luffy shouted. "Hey Luffy. How are ya doing?" Chase said coolly. "Um, Luffy?" everyone else said together. "Yeah," Luffy said. "Do you know each other?" everyone asked dumbly. "Oh yeah, sorry guys. This is my…brother Chase. Luffy answered. "What?" everyone asked puzzled. "Yeah. Oh, Chase this is my crew. Nami, Sanji, Zolo, Red Shoes Zeff, Usopp. And now you!"Luffy was rambling on while everyone while everyone was meeting Chase. "Hold on a second Luffy, did you say I'm in your crew?" Chase said worried. "Yeah!" Luffy screamed. "Oh, what an honor!" Chase said sarcastically. "Really! You'll be on my crew." Luffy said while jumping up and sown like he was on a pogo stick. "Sure, why not. For a while?" chase said and meant it this time, but he also thought that he could teach Luffy something.

In Arlong's Park

"I think I hear something boss." Hachi the squid looking dude said. "Go check it out Hachi." Arlong said. "Yes sir!" Hachi saluted. "Hold on Hachi. Take Kurobi with you," Arlong ordered. "Yes sir!" Hachi saluted again and was off. "What about us?" Krieg, Buggy, and Alveda asked. "You'll see." Arlong said, "You'll see.

A/N: Well another chapter done. Leave me your comments and suggestions on fights because I'm not used to fight scenes. Thanks for reading!


	3. An Apple a Day Keeps The Doctor Away

An Apple a day keeps the doctor away

"We're back boss." Hachi reported. "Oh well that's swell." Krieg said arrogantly. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there are 8 guys out there including Red-Haired Shanks, Luffy the rubber pirate, and Zolo the bounty hunter." Hachi said in a know-it-all voice. "How do you know that Hachi?" Arlong asked. "I don't know I was guessing." Hachi muttered under his breath. "Go open the gate Hachi." Arlong screamed. "you Krieg." Arlong said a little calmer. "Yeah" Kreig said dully. "Take Buggy and Alvida with you and go out the side gate and when they come in you come in after them." Arlong said. "Finally something to do. Let's go Buggy, Alvida you heard him." Kreig said excitedly.

Hachi opened the gate only to be pummeled by 5000 barrels filled with sand. (As you can imagine that would hurt)"All Right 1 Down" Usopp said although he had nothing to do with the idea of the sand filled barrels. "There's a lot more where that came from." Nami said and took all the joy from Usopp's face. Now he looked like a baby when it just got candy taken away from it. "Morgan," Arlong yelled. "Yes, sir?" Axe hand Morgan said. "Eliminate them," Arlong said. He thought that Krieg, Buggy, and Alvida should be coming in from behind his enemies soon. "Surrender or die!" Usopp shouted. "What are you doing Usopp?" Zolo asked. "Oh, can I fight them already?" Luffy asked. "No, not yet. Oh well, yeah go ahead kid," Shanks said. "Yeah ho get'm Luffy!" chase said hoping to get a good show. "All right!" Luffy said exhilarated.

Just to make a long and boring story short (mostly because I don't do fight scenes) everyone got hurt but Shanks, chase, Zeff and Nami. So when shanks and the unhurt guys got back to the whip with the hurt group they all decided to Zeff and Nami would go and find the best doctors and Chase and Shanks would stay and protect Luffy, Zolo, Sanji, and Usopp. "Well let's go," Zeff said to Nami. "Where to first." Zeff asked. "Snow globe Island" Nami said totally serious. "Are you kidding me? Zeff asked. "No" Nami said. "So, how long until we get there?" Zeff asked. "Turn the boat left, 6000 feet and were there." Nami said. "Oh" Zeff said totally amazed. Nami thought to herself I'm so good.

"Where are you going Chopper?" someone asked. "To the port. I'm going to look for someone who needs a doctor." Chopper said. Chopper is a doctor for those of you who don't know him.

"We need a good doctor." Nami shouted. "Any doctor who can treat a wound." Zeff said. "I'm here! I'm here! Chopper said. "Where are you?" Zeff asked. "Down here" Chopper replied. "Hi. How are you?" Nami asked. "Can you help us?" Nami asked. "That's what I'm here to do." Chopper said grateful to be able to help someone. "Ok then lets go!" Nami said. "Yeah let's go!" Chopper shouted.


End file.
